bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Call for Heroes: Pompolic Wars/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już dziewięćdziesiątym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Jak pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć, a czasem nawet wypunktować to w komentarzach na dole, ostatnimi czasy w serii pojawiają się jedynie fps-y militarne, bądź wyścigówki, czy to uliczne, czy to z daną marką bądź rodzajem pojazdów. Problemem jest fakt, że reszta gatunków nie jest aż tak bardzo eksploatowana wokół producentów kaszanek, na całe szczęście, bądź i nie, na każdą inna odmianę gry przypada jeden wyjątkowy krap. Mieliśmy Stalin vs. martians jako przedstawiciela gównianych strategii czasu rzeczywistego. Borderzone, jako jednego z najgorszych rolplayi. I to nawet gorszy od Upadku Setarrifu. A dzisiaj zajmiemy się kolejną taką pozycją, bardziej bliższą tytułowi z odcinka sześćdziesiątego. Hack and slash. I to nie byle jakiego. Bowiem jest to prawdziwa kupa zgniłego bawolego gówna, która nigdy nie powinna trafić na światło dzienne. Jaką zniewagą dla całego gatunku ludzkiego jest więc ta produkcja? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc bez zbędnego przedłużania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Call for Heroes: Pompolic Wars, została stworzona dnia 19 czerwca 2007 roku, przez Cłotic software, studio z Serbii i Czarnogóry, których produkt, który mam okazję recenzować, był ich debiutem. Ludzie, którzy ośmielili się wydać to ścierwo, to Strategy First, które jest znane z tego, że prawa do marki flat out, przyznała największym debilom komputerowej branży, czyli team 6. Już od pierwszych opublikowanych zrzutów czy stron pamiętnika dewelopera aż biło znakami ostrzegawczymi, i to z każdej możliwej strony. Ale po roku babrania się w istnym programistycznym kale, gra wyszła jak parujący krowi placek w piękny zimowy poranek. Co ciekawe, pracownicy tego studia planowali wydać dodatek dlc, z nową postacią, oraz trybem kultu z ponad ośmioma graczami. Co więcej, nawet miała wyjść tego konwersja na Nintendo wii. Na całe jednak szczęście, deweloperzy niedługo zbankrutowali, więc o wyjściu czegokolwiek od tych łamag, nie było mowy. Cóż, szkoda że dzisiejszy twór jednak powstał, i drogą kupna możecie zakupić call of heroes za 10 dolarów, i katować się nim do woli. Ale dosyć już koloryzowania. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do recenzji, sprawdźmy, jakie oceny otrzymał ten serbsko czarnogórski produkt. GamingExcellence: 2.4/10 Game Chronicles: 2.3/10 Gamespot: 2/10 Gamers' Temple: 15% IGN: 1.2/10 ag.ru: 5%! Produkt budzi stany lękowe już od pierwszych sekund od włączenia. I to dosłownie. Gdy tylko nasz wzrok osiądzie na logu dewelopera, powstałego z najbardziej obciachowej czcionki znanej internautom, już widać, że mamy do czynienia z czymś, co będzie mocno ssać. Niezwykłe pierwsze wrażenie potęguje również samo główne menu, które w akompaniamencie niepokojących bębnów i postaci wyciętych z krzywej dykty, paradujących na tle jakichś opustoszałych zamków, zaprasza nas do rozpoczęcia rozgrywki. Jak to po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, miałem istny kisiel w spodniach i musiałem zmienić drugą parę. Jednak mimo wszystko, sama zawartość owych menusów, prezentuje się znacznie lepiej. Owszem, najwyższa rozdzielczość to oczywiście obowiązkowe już 1280 na 1024, ale prócz tego nie ma się zbytnio o co skarżyć. Od bamp mapingów, filtrowaniem trójliniowym, antyalia zingu, cieni, ustawienia kompresji, czy mniejszej jakości tekstur, aż po detale wody, maksymalną ilość świateł na model oraz cieni, czy odbicia lustrzane i redukcję szejderów. Istna gratka dla pecetowca. Mało tego, nawet nie poskąpiono innych kategorii, możemy ustawić prócz głośności efektów i muzyki, także częstość próbkowania czy urządzenie audio, które mimo najśmielszszych starań, nadal stoi na generic software. Mamy także całą klawiszologię, od ustawień chodu, aż po poszczególne umiejętności, czy nawet zrzut ekranu, czy przycisk automatycznego zgonu. Mogę z pełnym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że to najlepiej wykonana część tego programu. I to jedyna. Tak jest, potem jest tylko gorzej. Prawdziwy jednak horror, zaczyna się gdy klikniemy w przycisk oferujący nową grę, i wybór postaci. I rozumiem, produkcja jest z gatunku Hack and slash i jest znacznie uproszczona w stosunku do rasowych rpg-ów jeśli chodzi o tę kwestię, ale do jasnej dupy, tylko dwie klasy? Serio? Nawet Diablo, i to pierwsze z 1996 roku dało nam do wybory trzy klasy, Wojownik, Wilczyca, i Czarodziej, które mało tego, różniły się statystykami i umiejętnościami, które miały wpływ na rozgrywkę. A co mamy w tej zakale? Wojownika i Amazonkę, wybór imienia oraz jedną z trzech umiejętności, którą będziemy posiadać do końca rozgrywki. Mamy między innymi takie dodatkowe zdolności jak, mnożnik cierni, odporność na uszkodzenia, podmuch lodu, ognista kula, oślepianie i, ri gyn from atak. Ri gyn, from atak. Wiem, że twórcom chodziło o regeneracja po ataku, ale to po prostu nie może mieścić mi się w głowie? Dlaczego nie mogliście napisać regeneracji samej, i dopisać przez tym jeszcze że zdrowia. Jakim cudem nic nie sprawdził gramatyki. Czy dzień przed premierą wszyscy wpierdolili cały kod gry do translatora gugla? A, żeby tego było mało, druga postać ssie jaja orangutana. Bo nie dość, że posługuje się bronią białą tak samo jak wojownik, to tylko patrzcie ile czasu zabiera zabicie jej jednego, pierdolonego, pająka. Oprócz tego, ma chyba najbardziej nieprecyzyjny skok jaki widziałem kiedykolwiek, którym z łatwością możemy wypaść za mapę. Fabuła jest tak niesamowita, że utknie wam w mózgach na następne trylionów lat. Otóż, zaraz, co? Po utworzeniu postaci, po prostu wskakujemy do mapy, bez jakiegokolwiek wprowadzenia, bez niczego? Przecież musi być jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie tego pierdolnika. I jest. I nie w pre renderowanych cutscenkach, nie w komunikatach walających się przy samouczkach, nie poprzez tekst znajdujący się w ekranach wczytywania, ani nawet jako dodatkowa opcja w menu głównym. Otóż całą historię otrzymujemy, na tyle pudełka. Tak jest, nasi dzielni projektanci z Serbii i Czarnogóry, nie trudzili się tworzeniem tak błahych rzeczy jak, narracja w grze około rpg-owej, więc postanowili wszystko rozpisać z tyłu opakowania do gry. Tak czy inaczej, od czasów otwarcia portali wymiaru, złe piekielne moce ze świata zewnętrznego prowadzone przez tytułowego Pompolika, zaczęły pustoszyć nasz przepiękny świat, by w ostateczności opętać wszystkich mieszkańców by służyli w jego armii. Jedyną osobą która może powstrzymać jego niegodziwości, jest gracz, a ten czyn dokonamy, zbierając rozrzucone tu i ówdzie Mroczne Dusze, będące źródłem mocy wszelkich istot. Dlaczego postanowił nawiedziła akurat nasz świat? Kim jest Pompolik? Co to w ogóle za planeta? Nie interesujące się kurwa, graj! Dokładnie tak, twórcy zapewnie podczas pisanie tego bełkotu byli w takim stanie , że po zapytaniu się ich o wyjaśnienie czegokolwiek, zawinęli by się w kulkę i napierdalali kółka do jebnięcia w najbliższy krawężnik. Rozgrywka nieudolnie stara się przypominać typowego Hack and slasha. I słowo nieudolnie jest słowem kluczowym. Jesteśmy wrzuceni do pewnej lokacji, musimy zaklikać na śmierć wszelkie istoty znajdujące się na mapie, i zbieramy rozrzucone na mapie Mroczne Dusze, które prócz aktywacji odrodzeń się kilku, a czasem nawet kilkunastu przeciwników, otwierają nam portal do kolejnego poziomu. I wszystko by było dobrze, gdyby nie kuriozalny model walki, który daje tyle frajdy, co włożenie sobie stopy do działającego w pełnych obrotach blendera. Tak, kreatorom tej zacnej produkcji udało się w grze, w której nie ma żadnych kombosów, ani nawet uników czy jakiegokolwiek parowania ataków stworów. Wszystko bowiem opiera się na szczęściu, gdyż detekcja kolizja jest niezwykle losowa, przez co nawet gdy trafiamy w sam środkowy punkt modelu, nie będziemy pewni, że zadamy jakikolwiek efektowny cios. Mało tego, czasem zdarza się, że oponent przyjmuje obrażenia, gdy cep w animacji jest znacznie wyżej od monstra, który miał nasz od naszej szpady dostać. Nie pomaga również fakt, że zarówno sami przeciwnicy, jak i nasz protagonista mają chyba paraliż dupy i siedmiomilowe buty, bo wiercą się w tą i z powrotem, by móc nimi w stanie cokolwiek chlasnąć. Przeuroczo! Nie pomaga również fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do innych produktów Hack and slashowych, tutaj siła napędowa, czyli plądrowanie, nie ma absolutnie racji bytu. Otóż ludzie odpowiedzialni za to gówno postanowili, że nie będą tworzyć różnorodnych łupów wpadających z potworów, które ubijemy, bądź czegokolwiek by zapobiec powtarzalności. Zamiast tego, z każdego jednego agresora, bez względu czy to mały robaczek, czy szkielet, czy największe skurwiele na planecie, po ubiciu danego delikwenta, otrzymujemy duszę monstra, która znika po ponad kilku sekundach, i która daje chwilową moc, gdy z bierzemy ich sto. No do ciężkiej kurwy! W takim razie gdzie umieścili oni wszelkie zdrowia, tarcze, bronie, czy inne przedmioty? Na mapie. Rozrzucone wszędzie gdzie się da. Wśród nich mamy monety, które po odpowiedniej ilości aktywują god mode, polegający jednak na czterokrotnych obrażeniach. (napis: QUAD DAMAGE?) Wspomniane już dusze, które po danej ilości zamieniają aktualnie trzymaną broń na dwa śmiercionośne sztylety, które atakując regenerują nasze zdrowie. Respawny, które dają nam dodatkowe życie, i odsyłają nas w miejsce, gdzie ostatnio zginęliśmy. Mamy też dziwaczne tarcze dające nam chwilową regenerację, oraz inne gówienka, służące jako mana dla naszych specjalnych zdolności. Jednak najdziwniejsze kwestią jest leczenie. Otóż mamy całkowitą regenerację many i kondycji, pakunek plus 100, paczuszkę dającą 25 punktów, oraz malutką kwadratową fiolkę, dającą plus 5. Tą ostatnią możemy zabrać jedynie jeśli nie mamy pełnego zdrowia, automatycznie dodaje nam niedobór gdy wejdziemy. Rozumiem pomysł, mimo iż nie ma sensu, ale w takim razie dlaczego, na miłość boską, w ekwipunku, mam ilość wszystkich zebranych napojów, skoro tak naprawdę nie mogę ich w żaden sposób natychmiastowo użyć, bo aktywują się one od razu po wejściu. Czy to miał być jakiś żart? Co oni myśleli? *odgłos what the fuck* A skoro już o przeciwnikach była mowa. Mamy czerwone pająki, które zajebały swe odnóża arachnidom. Klopsikowe kakodemony wypływające czerwone kuliste gówna. Szkielety, z tak zdeformowaną twarzą, jakby była przejechania przez walec drogowy. Białe kule bilardowe z rożkami zamiast uszu przypominające gremliny. Hybrydę chudego szamblera z iti, która albo napierdala kulami ognia, albo bez jednej ręki napierdala w powietrze. Babę jagę napierdalającą białym laserem z jej różdżki. Pająko podobnego monstra, z tułowiem i głową w odwrotnym kierunku. Zombi wojownika który ma atak i ze swojej pałki wysyła na nas kule ognia. Owado podobną abominację ze szydłami nietoperza, i szponami zamiast kończyn. Dziwaka z blaszanymi trójkątami na grzbiecie, który w pozie defekalnej, strzela w naszą postać niewidzialnymi kulami. Połączenie krasnoluda z orkiem, który ma zaparcie, oraz raz na jakiś czas pierdolnie w nas toporem. Paniszera, czyli giganta z czaszką, którego główną taktyką jest siekanie, siekanie, i trochę więcej siekania. Smoki, z zardzewiałymi żółtymi łuskami, które najwyraźniej potrzebują jedynie machać ogonem, by wznieść się w niebiosa. I myśliwego, a raczej myśliwą, która w formie zombifikowanej, stoi czekając na zgładzenie, a w pełni sprawna stoi, i zapierdala glutowymi pociskami zżerającymi energie jak wściekłe. I mogłoby się wydawać, że taki ogrom pokręconych dziwactw zapewni jakiekolwiek urozmaicenie rozgrywki. Kubeł zimnej wody na głowę! Kreatury a to stoją nieruchome, a to idą w naszą stronę idealnie prosto, i blokują się przed naszym nosem, a to wykonując atak tkwiąc do zajebania, a to robią inne cuda na kiju od którego płaty mózgowe zamieniają się w zgniliznę. Arsenał także został spierdolony do granic możliwości. Jak już wcześniej ustaliliśmy, jakiekolwiek plądrowanie zwłok zabitych nie ma sensu, gdyż wszystkie przedmioty są dostępne po prostu na mapie, lewitujące nad podłożem. Tak samo postąpiono z broniami, lecz te pojawiają się raz na kilka misji, a ich pojawianie się nie jest w żadnym stopniu zmienne. Mamy więc drewniany, ostro zakończoną maczugę. Siekierę, którą możemy także rzucać. Trimejs, Czaszkę unicestwienia, czyli jedyną broń rzucana, która zatruwa przeciwników na danym obszarze. Młot wojenny oraz w kurwę wielkie toporzysko, które po wrogach nie pozostawia nawet suchej nitki. I te bronie swoją wielkością i sugerowaną mocą mogą naprawdę wymiatać. Szkoda tylko, że są one na manę. I to nie jedną, ale zieloną i niebieską. Czy wy kurwa żartujecie? I nie dość, że wszystkie bronie prócz maczugi, potrzebują many, to jeszcze twórcy w poziomie pierwszym, w samouczku, nie raczyli nas chociażby wskazówką, że pozostałe bronie potrzebują many. Więc po tym jak dostałem nową broń białą, nacieszyłem się nią na 10 trafień, bo właśnie tyle wystarczyło by w pełni ją wykorzystać. Poza tym, czy mana nie powinna służyć do magii, czy zaklęć? Kurwa, za chwilę mózg mi wyjdzie uszami od zawartości bezsensu w tej spierdolonej grze! Projekt poziomów, jest gorszy od krwawych hemoroidów. I nie dlatego, że krajobrazy, choć to za duże słowo, wykreowane przez ludzi z kłotiksa są silnie moczopędne, lecz dlatego, że nic nie można od niczego odróżnić, same projekty lokacji są niesamowicie pogmatwane, oraz bardzo często ci skurwiele po prostu lecą z nami w chuja. Widać to szczególnie w etapie czwartym, gdzie zostajemy zesłani do jakiegoś piekła. Jak zwykle otrzymujemy zadanie zebrania odpowiedniej ilości ciemnych dusz, po czym udania się do portalu. Problem z tym, że gdy już owe psyche zebrałem i dotarłem na miejsce, portal nadal nie chciał mnie wpuścić. Przeszukałem cały poziom w poszukiwaniu specjalnych przedmiotów, oczyszczałem wszystko z hord rywali, i nic. Nie pomogło również powtórne pokonanie etapu. Już mogłoby się wydawać, że gra się całkowicie popsuła i na tym skończyłaby się moja przygoda z tym chujstwem. Jednak, okazuje się że nie. Otóż, i wcale nie żartuje, portal który naprawdę ma nas przenieść do kolejnego etapu, ukrywa się za ścianą tej kwadratowej wieżyczki. Tak więc umieszczenie portalu, który przenosił nas przez poprzednie trzy etapy, był kurwa niepotrzebny. Przydałaby się, jakaś kurwa mini mapa, czy informacja! Apropo mini mapy, w piątym etapie mamy natomiast istny labirynt, mnóstwo pociętych w pół ścian, ślepych uliczek, i identycznie wyglądających kamiennych ścian. Po prostu gratka dla samo masochistycznego odbiorcy. Aha, i w temacie rzeczy wyglądających wręcz identycznie. Co za baran umieścił ten obiekt przy takiej teksturze, która wręcz się z tym zlewa? Rozumiem, jakaś gówniana mikstura, ale rzecz, bez której nie możemy kontynuować gry? Oprawa audiowizualna to istna uczta dla naszych oczu i uszu. I owszem, inicjatorzy starali się dodać różnorodne lokacje, by chociaż tym ocalić nasze zmysły przed kastracją związaną z całą resztą, ale nawet to potrafili zjebać. Od poziomów zimowych, leśnych, piekielnych, a na jaskiniach, pustyniach i innych czeluściach kończąc, wszystko zostało spierdolone po równo. Tekstury są tak sraczkowate jak to tylko możliwe i w dodatku niezwykle niskiej rozdzielczości, animacje są wręcz porażające, a modele postaci ledwo reprezentują to czym mają być, albo nawet to co autorzy zamierzali nam przedstawić. Tylko spójrz cię na to. W jakim stopniu ta pokraczna jedza, miała przypominać, nieumarłego księdza? No kurwa. Niezwykłe są również efekty specjalne. *demonstracja* Jakim cudem, animacja rozkładania się zwłok potworów, jest gorsza od tej z Aliens wersus Predator, z 1999 roku. Godna pochwały jest również niezwykła ścieżka dźwiękowa. Odgłosy broni brzmią jak kopanie baletkami po worku cementu, eksplozje bestii po zadaniu krytycznego obrażenia, przypominają odgłosy nadepnięcia na butelce po keczupie. Dźwięki agonii istot po śmierci brzmią jakby ktoś gmerał im kijem golfowym po dupie, a muzyka to po prostu ponadprzeciętny kunszt. Od motywu w menu, aż po melodie ambientowe z lekką domieszką efektów sprawiają, że po zaledwie kilku kolejnych posiedzeniach, wolałbym mieć uszy zalane lawą by tylko tej kakofonii nie słyszeć. Błędów w tym programie jest również pod dostatkiem. Optymalizacja jest po prostu karygodna. Nie wiem ile gówna dołożyli do tego, dzieła programiści, ale powinni dostać kurwa medal w kategorii najgorsza optymalizacja tysiąclecia. Owszem, podczas małych starć z przeciwnikami, gra sięga nawet pięćdziesięciu klatek na sekundę, ale gdy dizajnerzy ześlą na nas całą ich gromadę, i dojebią jeszcze różnorakimi lampami, które jakimś cudem zżerają więcej mocy obliczeniowej niż woda w kraj zi sie, ilość klatek na sekundę może drastycznie spaść nawet do ośmiu bądź dziewięciu. W mapach otwartych, gdzie dominują niższe wzniesienia, możemy spokojnie wypaść za mapę wskakując na daną bitmapę, bądź czasem nawet wpadając w głąb tekstury, podczas próby wdrapania się na dany obiekt. Jeśli już mowa o skoku, gdy na niektóre elementy otoczenia wskoczymy wbijając się w nie głową, i wychylimy się do przodu, w niewyjaśniony sposób wybijamy się na chwilę w powietrze. Sztuczna bez inteligencja również nie pozostaje w tyle. Bardzo często gdy zostają zespołnowane dalej niż koło naszego nosa, mogą stać lub kręcić się w kółko, nawet gdy podejdziemy do nich bliżej. A czasem, gdy staniemy w miejscu, które jest nad daną kreaturą, ona beztrosko nadal próbuje nas atakować, lecz pakując pociski w ścianę, lub w siebie. *demonstracja* A tak swoją drogą, dlaczego wszystko, jest zapisane czcionką z unreal tournament? Podsumowując, Call for Heroes to nieziemski syf, i nawet same słowa na tylnej części pudełka o tym świadczą. Najmroczniejsze czasy to proces wydawniczy tych kozich bobków. Absolutnie nic nie jest tutaj wykonane choć odrobinę poprawnie. Począwszy od fabuły i rozgrywki, a kończąc na poziomach, oprawie i koszmarnym ej aj. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczycie to kurestwo, siedzące na półce sklepowej, wszystkie egzemplarze wypierdolcie na Marsa. Siedem godzin, tak kurwa siedem, które spędziłem grając w tą obelgę, wys sały ze mnie całą radość z życia. A wiecie, jak kończy się ta wiekopomna produkcja? Właśnie tak. Nie ma tylu słów na świecie które opisałyby moją mękę związaną z tym dziadostwem. Ta gra powinna być dołączana do pakietu Mój Mały Masochista, jako dodatek do płatków o smaku końskiej spierdoliny, sprzedawanych w innej galaktyce, by na stale opuściła Ziemię. Już więcej radości miałbym podczas wyrywania zęba pęsetą, złamaną w pół, przy pomocy łokcia. Wolałbym ssać bony guźca wydzielane wprost z jego odbytu, niż po raz kolejny przechodzić chociaż jeden etap. Wolałbym włożyć rozgrzaną do czerwoności grzałkę głęboko w dupę, niż widzieć obecność tego bytu na moim komputerze. Cóż, przynajmniej cłotic software nie upierdoliło już w swojej dalszej działalności kolejnego produktu. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (RPG)